In My Eyes
by A.k.A JaZz
Summary: My name is Bella Swan I'm 18 and in love with boy who refuses to love me back, so ladies word of advice, don't let someone become your everything, because when they're gone you have nothing..." AH AN;give it a chance.


**AN- Please do me a huge favor and give this a chance if you do ill love you forever~thanks see ya on the flipside!!**

* * *

**QUOTE:(FOR STORY)=****"** I ran up the door, opened the stair, said my pajamas and put on my prayers,and all because he kissed me good-night! "

* * *

I watched Alice as she buoyantly clapped and chanted each cheer, I don't know where she gets all her energy from, but I do know that I could never be that bouncy and hyperactive for any extended period. It would most likely kill me. _Yep, that's right I would die of cheerfulness_. As of right now me, Alice and Rosalie were all sitting in the fifth row of the stands at Forks High School Warriors' first game of the season. We had a perfect view of the field, the bench-warmers and the cheerleaders. Yep the perfect seats except for the fact that we had been sitting in our 'perfect seats' for over an hour before the game had even started. Technically, we didn't come to the game early just to get good seats we actually came for our friends. Emmett Cullen, the QB and captain of the team has also been my best friend since the first grade and Rosalie's boyfriend since freshman year. Jasper Swan is the team's receiver, my brother, Alice's dream man and Edward's best friend. Finally, Edward Cullen, starting running back and co captain of the football team, captain of the basketball team, Emmett's twin, and my unrequited crush since the first grade. _God I am so pathetic. _He has a girlfriend and she is gorgeous, her name is Tanya Denali. She has strawberry blonde hair and hazel green eyes, not to mention she is the daughter of the second richest guy in Washington, the richest being none other then Edward's father_. _I have known him just as long as I have known Emmett. I'd like to say we were friends but that's just me being naïve. We were more like acquaintances. I have seen him everyday for the past 11 years and he has always thought of me as Jaspers _lil sis_. Now can anybody explain to me why I am still pining after him? Jeez, I really am pathetic, hell I take it to a completely different level! Alice moved to stand up, sufficiently jerking me out of my thoughts.

"Alice, where are you going?" I took her in with a curious look. As she turned, I noticed her blush. Wow, does somebody have a camera this moment should go down in history.

_"_Jasper is heading this way and, Alice is to chicken to talk to the kid. Ha and you said you were pathetic." Rose scoffed. Alice was starting to look like a tomato.

"Wait a minute. Huh?" I don't remember ever saying I was pathetic aloud, "and Al seriously you could do so much better than Jazz!"

"Oh, accidentally speaking your thoughts again huh?" now it was my turn to blush.

"Umm, you guys I think I'm gonna go get us some more drink." Alice stated impatiently. I couldn't help but laugh when I took in her stance. Her head was down and her hands folded in front of her as she conspicuously shifted her weight from foot to foot. If I didn't know better I would have thought she was a four year old that had to go potty. I looked at Rose and figured she must have come up with the same conclusion I had. Her expression held shocked amusement and I am sure mine mirrored hers. Alice must like Jasper even more than I thought, because I had never seen her act this nervous before.

"Hon, our cup is still full." I spoke up stating the obvious.

"Yea, but it's to watered down." She complained expertly.

"Alice," I looked her dead in the eyes as if checking to see if she was still sane, "it is water."

"O, ha-ha, right," she laughed nervously, and then she perked right back up. "Popcorn anyone? My treat!" she smiled hugely, while giving Rose and me a pointed glance. I snatched her wrist and pulled her back down to the bench beside me.

"Alice, calm down, I have never seen you so nervo…" I was just about to give Alice the same pep talk she always gave me when Emmett's booming laugh interrupted my well-memorized speech. At that moment, I realized I had not even glanced at Jasper or his company. Besides, the moment I did I regretted it, now I was drowning in a pool of the most gorgeous color of green I had ever seen in my life. I closed my eyes and turned my head to look away while releasing a shaky breath I had not realized I was holding. "Rose?"

"mm-hmm" was all she said sounding barely fazed.

"Why didn't you tell me about Jasper's, err, company?" I asked, keeping my eyes shut tight.

"Well," she paused "I didn't want you to go all Alice on Me." she giggled at her joke.

"Too late." I stated simply, jerking my eyes open and standing up pulling Alice with me. I glanced at her thoughtfully then began walking towards the concession stand dragging her with me. "How 'bout that popcorn Ally?" I called over my shoulder to Alice.

"Sounds great!" she exclaimed excitedly, sounding tremendously relieved. Oh god, I glanced at him for two seconds, I could describe in detail exactly what he was wearing, and precisely which strands of hair were in disarray. Edward Cullen is without a reservation the most gorgeous human being on the planet, hell he makes Chase Crawford look like a cockroach. His beautiful silky bronze hair; his lips are so full and soft looking, and his jaw chiseled and angular making him look fiercely sexy. Then of course most beautiful of all were his eyes that looked as if they were carved of emerald and onyx. And he had a girlfriend. _The luckiest bitch in the world, and I do mean bitch!_

"$5.50, please," we were standing at the concession stand, Alice had already ordered for us. I started rummaging in my purse for my wallet. When I finally found it, Alice snatched it out of my hands, and returned it to my purse.

"I'm paying." She declared matter-of-factly.

"Aliccceee," I complained, "I already said I was going to pay."

"No you said you would pay for popcorn were not getting popcorn were getting two Cokes and a Butterfinger." I wanted to argue but I already knew it was a lost cause.

"Whatever," I caved she was being _scary_ Alice. _No one_ fights with _scary_ Alice. Unless your Emmett and you don't mind the little pixie, smacking the ever-loving shit out of you. We left the stand to find somewhere to sit still trying to avoid our well _my_ unrequited crush, I already knew Jasper was head over heels for Alice it just a matter of time until he could gather his courage and tell her himself. We finally found a place near the concessions.

Alice's expression turned into one of decision and discovery. "You know I was just thinking…"

"Uh-oh that's never a good thing." I interrupted in mock horror. She ignored me and trailed on.

"We can't keep waiting on these guys to come around, and realize that they are meant for us. We need to make them see or, lord help us, they won't ever figure it out."

"Uh huh, yeah how exactly do you plan on doing that, Alice? Besides, what ever _you_ do will work, because you and Jasper are really meant to be. Edward and I are like pieces from opposite puzzles, characters from two different love stories… he is not, was not, and will never be meant for me, so I think it may be kind of impossible for him to see something that just isn't there." It was true we are not meant for each other, but I just wish it wasn't.

"Bella, you can't actually believe that, you and Edward were designed for one another. I just know that you two will be together."

"How? Alice I'm no Cinderella. He is meant to be with someone beautiful, smart, funny, not a girl who lives her life through classic novels, someone like him, someone I just can't be"

"Bella you must be joking your reading is fantastic and not many people have the ability to comprehend let alone enjoy the books you read, and that tells me all I need to know about you intellectually. What's more is that B you make me laugh more than anyone else I have ever met slash seen on TV, and I'm positive rose will back me up on that. On top of all that Bella, you are gorgeous and I doubt if anyone would disagree and be able to keep a straight face because your beauty seems to be obvious to every one but you." Alice had now shattered my argument, as I had never seen Alice so intense in my life. She put her arm around my shoulders and gave me a tight squeeze for comfort. "So are we gonna do this thing or what."

"Alice, what exactly is it that we're doing?" I didn't want to do this, but I refused to have an argument with Alice over something as immature and nonexistent as my assets.

"Well Bella dear I shall be the first to tell you desire and jealousy are two of the biggest motivators."

"Uh huh and how exactly do you plan on making Edward desire anything of mine, by giving me chocolate to wave in front of his nose?"

"Honey why give you chocolate when you already have something sweeter?

"And what exactly is that?" I inquired a bit mockingly.

"Duh, your curves and chocolate locks." She got up from our bench, dragging me with her, bulldozing her way to her Porsche.

"Umm Alice…"

"Yeah?"

"Don't you think your forgetting something?"

"Uh no what?"

"A girl, you know blonde hair, blue eyes, about yay tall, we've known her since we were three…" I was about to keep listing descriptions when Alice interrupted me.

"Rose!" Alice yelped in realization, whipping out her blackberry in the process.

"Yeah, that one." I chuckled, hysteria taking over. She through her phone back into her purse and jumped in her car, I copied her, taking my seat in the small confines of her yellow Porsche.

"That was quick, what did she say?" I asked, while sliding on my seat-belt with an ease my rusted old Chevy would never allow.

"Oh, I didn't talk to her; she left me a message earlier saying she was going to spend the night with Emmett, go figure. Oh and I texted your father and told him you were going to stay at my house for the next three weeks." She gave me a sheepish look sensing my opposition; I sighed and let it slip knowing nothing I said would make a difference.

Alice made three, one-hour long stops on the back to her house. To by me clothes, and shoes, and accessories, and cosmetics, and a lot of other stuff I'd sooner not think about, being that anytime I do, I turn a rather unattractive shade of purple. As soon as we arrived at her house I went into here room, grabbed a blanket, and was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

The next day I woke up to Alice bouncing happily on the bed in a relatively affective attempt at waking me up. I'm positive I told her to 'go to hell' at least five times; the poor girl didn't even flinch. It was five when I got in the shower, for me it was about 2 hours too early, but according to Alice I slept in. I got out and looked around forgetting for a moment where I laid my towel, I finally grabbed it of the hook on the door, wrapping it around me and made my way back into Alice's room. That when the torture began….

**AN:OK this is my first fan-fiction so hit me with your best shot, because this is the first time since I've started writing (a year ago) that I actually got the guts to put on here i really really hope you like it so far... all reviews are welcome!! Flame away!**

**P.S. Please let me know about any incorrect spelling or wording!! I know sometimes it get really annoying!!**


End file.
